


Home is Where the Heart is

by FennyBoi



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: A prank goes horribly wrong and Hiccup is captured by the dragon riders.Book is in: Twins POV and Hiccups





	Home is Where the Heart is

The twins chased after Hiccup desperately after he went down. Hearts hammering, although both refused to think to deeply. At least at the moment. Catapults however kept them at bay as the Hunters forces started to turn around. Leaving them behind. 

And taking Hiccup with them. Hanging back the twins watched as Astrid made another desperate dive. Trying to save her husband but being hit by an arrow. Piercing Stormflys side, before she could crash into the water though. Skullcrusher and Eret dived down, grabbing her while Hookfang and Snotlout provided cover fire. 

"Its all our fault." Tuffnut whispered. Ruff turned towards him, seeing his eyes wide and his hair a bit charred from that prank. 

"We didn't know. We didn't know." She said. 

\--------------

Once everyone was back in the war council. Things blew up. And questions were raised. Like why was Hiccup out there. How did he get injured. All of which related back to the two Thorston twins that were sitting away from the rest of the group. 

"I knew this would happen. But you've finally gone and done it. Even when Stoic was here. I told him, those brats will be the downfall of us all. Better to exile them and have it done with." Spitelout mused getting a lot of nods from the more older Vikings. Who were sick of the twins shenanigans. 

Astrid despite her disappointed look however stood up, "Nobody is exiling anyone." She called out. Although the look she gave them, didn't exactly warm either twin as they looked away. Tuff even went as far as trying to bury his face in his helmet as he heard the whispers. 

"We need to organize rotating search parties as well as have guards posted. Valka and I will lead the search parties while Gobber will help organize a watch shift. Everything else will go as normal. Understand?" She said sternly getting a nod from the people. With that it started to break up. 

Tuffnut quickly standing and racing over to Astrid, Ruffnut following more slowly. "Can we, go out and look?" Tuffnut asked hopefully. Astrid however ignored him as she called over Snotlout, a new rider and Eret of all people. "Hoff, or erm, Mrs. Haddock?" Tuff repeated again trying to get her attention. Again he was ignored however as the other team was made up of Fishlegs, Spitelout and Gustav. 

"Astrid!" Tuff finally yelled finally causing him to look at him. Her blue eyes hard as she practically snarled. 

"You stay here till I figure out what to do with you two." She said harshly. Ruff saw Tuff stumble back and quickly grabbed him to keep him steady. She had a feeling this was gonna happen. Which was why she never bothered but judging by Tuffs face he was devastated. 

"It was an accident." He pleaded. Astrid however was numb to it as she walked past them both. The search parties leading away as they once more went in pursuit of Hiccup. 

\----------

Three days. Three whole days and no Hiccup. No sign of the hunters who took him either. The search had been frantic but they didn't have much to go on. They didn't know who they worked for or why they needed Hiccup. Why they would take him. 

The twins weren't permitted on any search parties or even being a guard. Even though both had requested. They were thrown to the sidelines and more then one dirty looks or pushes accompanied them. After the second day both anonymously agreed not to leave their huts. 

It was at the end of the first night where Astrid blew up. Catching Ruff alone and calling her a traitor and a useless warrior. Ruff was silent through it all even when Tuff came running from his own cabin and actually pushed Astrid away. The girl not expecting it and falling back. 

"We're sorry! It wasn't supposed to happen that way. It was an accident!" Tuff cried. Although he stumbled back when Astrid drew her axe. Aiming it at him. Ruffs eyes widened but the display didn't last long before Astrid lowered it. 

"You better pray to Valhalla we find him." She only muttered. Sheathing her axe and walking away. Two pairs of eyes following her leave. 

\-----------

"We can't stay here Ruff." Tuffs voice said softly. As he helped here rebraid her one strand of hair. While she was out getting food someone had grabbed her and pulled. Ruff was saved by Valka, the only one who seemed to forgive them at the moment. Even the other riders appeared to be avoiding them. Most likely not wanting to be related to the current demonizing they were experiencing. 

It had been a week now. And most just accepted Astrid as the new chief. No new search parties were being brought out and the twins often heard the calls of chief killer thrown at them. 

"We have to." Ruff responded. 

"Why?" Tuff asked. 

"Its our fault. This is our punishment." Ruff whispered. 

"It was an accident. A prank it showed have bee-" 

"BUT IT WASN'T! And now Hiccup is dead." Ruff exclaimed, getting to her feet. 

"Hes not dead!" Tuff yelled back. 

"Its been a week, Tuff." 

Tuff just glared at her before turning and leaving. 'Its been a week,' Ruff repeated as she heard her hut door slam. 

\----------

"We've searched everywhere on the island. He's... gone." Fishlegs said. Standing in front of Ruff as she looked down at the note and helmet her brother had left behind. She knew they wouldn't have found him. Tuff left. 

She was alone. 

\---------

A month had passed. Snow now falling on the ground. Chilling the air and causing even the river to partially freeze. No more search parties were looking and the village was now more focused on preparing for the winter months. Most still openly despised Ruff but the dragon riders, sans Astrid were back to being her friend. 

Although Ruff was no longer the friend they knew. Listless and quiet, she hardly spoke anymore and they often found her sitting on the edge where it happened. Staring off and holding onto her dragon tooth necklace. Her helmet being swapped for her brothers. 

Most wisely left her alone. 

\----------

It was the first real blizzard that hit New Berk. Forcing everyone inside the newly built Great hall. Despite this laughter echoed across the hall as people danced and sang. Enjoying themselves for the first time in months. Ruff just watched from the sidelines. 

When she heard someone approach she expected Fishlegs or Snotlout. Both boys adamant lately on feeding her. She never really felt hungry anymore but she would eat when they asked. She hated seeing them look so crushed when she said no. 

However today it was neither boys voice. 

"Ruff." Astrids voice called. 

The leftover twin froze looking down her at her boots. Although her head tilted. Telling the other girl that she was listening. 

"I'm sorry." 

"For what. It was our fault. You have ever right to hate us." Ruff responded mutely. In reflex. 

"No, I know it was an accident. If Hiccup was here..." she broke off at that. Voice sounding strained. Ruff turned to look at her at this point. Surprised to see her eyes red, tear streaks trailing down her face. 

"He always had patience with you two. He never would have blamed you." Astrid explained. 

Ruff looked away, noting Nuffink and Zephyr. The two kids smiling as they played with Valka. Orphaned a parent because of her. "Maybe if he did. He would still be..." Ruff broke off unable to finish it. 

"Tomorrow... the council wants..." Astrid couldn't say it but Ruff knew. She heard of it. They wanted a funeral to let Hiccup go. Pass on the tribe of hooligans officially to Astrid. 

"You should be there." Astrid finally finished. 

Silence. 

It was only when Astrid went to walk away that a softly muttered, "Okay," sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review of your thoughts


End file.
